Skiing traces its roots to ancient times. More recently, skis have developed along several courses, including Alpine style skis, Nordic style skis and mountaineering skis. Most skis require preparation of their bases with waxes. Waxing preparations can include waxes to increase the speed of the skis (i.e., “glide”) and waxes that increase the friction (i.e., “grip”) of the skis. Other preparations include sealant products to protect the bases of the skis. Nordic and mountaineering style skis can require sealants, speed waxes and friction waxes, while Alpine skis use sealants and speed waxes.
Glide waxes are composed of different components used to reduce wet friction. For example, paraffin wax, both natural and synthetic, has been a widely used material. Older materials used have included pine tar and food grade oils. Synthetic materials currently used to control wet friction include but are not limited to silicon, PTFE, fluorocarbons, graphite, molybdenum and gallium. The type of glide wax is selected based primarily on snow temperature, as well as the crystal structure and relative humidity of the snow. Nordic skis will be waxed primary around the ski tips and tails, while jumping skis, skating skis and Alpine skis can be waxed with glide wax along the entire length of the bottom.
Grip waxes include hard grip waxes and liquid grip waxes (“klister”) and are used primarily in the classic form of Nordic skiing Hard waxes are used for new snow conditions with a clearly defined crystal structure, and sometimes for older, cold snow. Klister is applied when conditions are below freezing and the snow has lost good crystal structure, or when the temperature is above freezing. Grip waxes are applied in the central portion of the ski bottom, in a region referred to as the “kick zone”.
Waxes are applied using a variety of techniques and mechanisms. Heating application is a popular method with hard waxes and glide waxes. The wax is heated and melted so as to drip onto the bottom. After cooling, the wax can be buffed smooth, scraped and/or brushed. A self contained, heatable waxing iron is a popular heating application mechanism. The wax can be applied cold and subjected to heating by iron or torch, smeared and then finished with scraping, buffing and/or brushing. Other waxes can be in the form of a paste, liquid, spray-on, and/or rub-on product. Another application form is the “hairy” application that is comprised of applying melted P-Tex® and brushing until the surface is textured with P-Tex® hairs. P-Tex® is a ski base material that is composed of ultra high molecular weight polyethylene and is self-lubricating, has a low coefficient of friction, a low moisture absorption rate and a high resistance to abrasion.
Preparation of the ski base for wax and/or P-Tex® application can include the use of various solvents and cleaners with handheld wipes (cloth, paper or synthetic materials).
Waxing tools include corks, scrapers, wipes, brushes, torches and irons. Vises and clamps are employed to hold the ski in a secure position so as to make the waxing application and removal more efficient. Placing a ski into a clamp consists of opening the clamp, placing the ski and re-securing the clamp. When the waxing has been completed, the clamp is opened. The process of securing and un-securing the clamp adds to the complexity of the waxing process and additional time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a ski clamp that secures the ski during wax application and removal and base preparation and that is readily actuated and efficient to use.